


Master, I Am Yours

by MorbidlyYours



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bloodlust, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidlyYours/pseuds/MorbidlyYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Armand battle the 21st century together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> These are amateur efforts and do not intend to infringe on the rights of Anne Rice or her companies.

Armand's Point of View

"Marius," I said, "why don't we take a stroll, perhaps?" 

At his desk, he was, writing vigorously, about the night's events maybe. I didn't dare ask. 

"Master?" He swiveled around at this, staring at me, his eyes the beautiful light blue I had come to know. "Would you like to take a stroll?" I asked again. "It is a beautiful night." 

"Yes, okay," he said and stood. 

He was wearing red, as he always had, and I was wearing baby blue. I still remember, with my vampiric mind, when I had first asked him, all those years before, "Master, why is it that you always wear red?"

He had smiled at me. "Red is my color, Amadeo, it has always been. Just as blue shall always be yours."

Back in the present, we were now walking about, in human fashion, gazing in wonder at everything around us. "Such a wonder, this century," I said.

"So it is." I watched as his eyes trailed over the few mortals prowling about. "Women dress as men, in fine pants, their hair clipped short, and no one pays any mind at all," he said. "Yes, a wonder." 

"All races walk, free of discrimination, save a few instances. Just as you always dreamed, Master."

I caught a glint of tear in his eye. "Yes, the beginning of the world as I have always hoped to live in. Centuries have passes and I have watched the world grow and develop. Kindness, love, happiness. . . I see it all here, Amadeo." 

My eyes landed on a couple, sitting on a bench. The lady was dressed in a skimpy leather outfit of some sort, the tops of her breasts visible from underneath her shirt, if you would even deem it as such. More a fragment of cloth than a shirt, I thought. The man groped at the woman's legs as they. . . made out, as they now say it. 

Behind me, Marius scoffed, likely having seen them too. "Of course," he said, "the humans of this age are rather public with their affections." 

"Indeed." I smiled softly at the couple. "But if we are more open with our feelings toward one another, is it not better? The world would be so much simpler if people just said what they meant."

"Yes, but that is not such a problem for beings like us, vampires, is it? We are gifted--most of us at least--with the ability to read anyone's thoughts we please, except for maker and fledgling, of course. Is that care for mortals I hear creeping into your voice?"

I started walking again and he fell in step beside me. I gave a gentle laugh. "Marius," I said, being bold in the saying of his actual name. "You have taught me throught the years to be kind and loving towards mortals I see or cross paths with. I suppose, the countless times of you drilling that into my head, that it finally stuck." 

"I am glad to hear of that, my little Amadeo." Then he added, "You will always be Amadeo to me, you know this?"

"Yes," I said, though not sure why he would bring such a thing up. "and you shall always be my Master."


	2. Little Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand walks about the streets, watching mortals, when he makes a Little Discovery.

Mortals passed by me, a seemingly normal young man with a tad too pale complexion, but if only they knew. But who was I to feed on tonight? I would open my arms to anyone who wished for death. I seldom picked anyone out of a crowd and took them anymore.   
I continued to walk around, eyeing everything this new world had to offer. Building had lost their appeal, they all were close to the same. Suburbs I think they call it now. . .but yes, all the homes in those sections were of the same structure it seemed. Originality in humans was abundant now but originality in all other things was scarce. There were many things I did not understand about this day and age.   
Lights lit up the midnight sky and I wished I could enjoy this sight with Marius, whom was at home, likely writing or reading. Then, as I marveled at the lights, I felt a little tug on the bottom of my coat. I glanced down, seeing nothing more than a young black haired child.   
"Can you help me?" she asked, her voice sweet and soft.  
"Where are your parents, my dear?"  
She looked dirty, her face had a smudge of dirt on it, and her knee-length dress was tattered. "I have none. Mommy and Daddy left me a long long time ago." She pointed to an old, falling down house. "They left me at that house, I live there now, but I don't want to. I was five then, now I think I am seven. I'm not sure how long I have actually been there, I just know it has been a long time. I want to go home with you, will you be my new Daddy?"  
I smiled sadly. "I am not sure if you would like to come live with me. I am not as I seem, darling."  
She hugged my leg. "Please be my new Daddy. I'm tired of being alone and hungry. Sometimes people give me food but its not much."  
"Well, Little Discovery, I'll tell you what, I am going to be right back, okay? You stay here and wait for me."  
She smiled. "Okay!"  
In a hurry to get to Marius, I ran with preternatural speed, probably looking as if I just disappeared to my Little Discovery.  
When I reached the house, I rushed into the bedroom we shared, finding my Master reading a newspaper. "Master, Master!" I yelled.  
He turned around. "What is it, Amadeo?"  
"There's this little girl I met when I was out! She is homeless and dirty and she is an ophan! Her parents left her on the streets a few years ago, Master, we have to help her!"  
He stood up and placed a smooth hand on my shoulder. "Calm yourself, Amadeo. Now, how would we, of all beings, be able to help this girl you speak of?"  
"I--we could take her with us and let her live here! We could do it, Master, you know we could! We are very much capable."  
His hand dropped. "You know we cannot do this," he said. "Think of how much harm we could bring to her! And what if she--no, I refuse to speak of this with you. We will not care for her."  
"But, Master," I pleaded. "You cannot leave a little child, my Little Discovery, to rot on the streets! Do you know of the horrid things that could happen to her out there!"  
"I am very well aware. We can take her to an Adoption Center," he said calmly.  
"And leave her with people that might do the very same thing to her? I cannot do that, Master, please," I begged.  
"Fine!" he yelled, breaking his calm streak. Then he collected himself. "Go get the child, but you will set rules for her and make sure that she will obey them."


End file.
